Not the Homecoming You Were Expecting
by se2zno27
Summary: Takes place immediately after Spider-Man: Homecoming. What happens after Aunt May finishes her sentence? What if Peter was hurt more than he originally thought? Iron Man comes to the rescue of an injured Spider-Man. Rated T for the single swear word at the beginning of the story. Spoilers for Civil War and major spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

Not the Homecoming You Were Expecting

Summary: Takes place immediately after Spider-Man: Homecoming. What happens after Aunt May finishes her sentence? What if Peter was hurt more than he originally thought? Iron Man comes to the rescue of an injured Spider-Man. Rated T for the single swear word at the beginning of the story. Spoilers for Civil War and major spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming.

Happiness radiated through me, pure happiness. That was currently the only emotion running through my mind. The Vulture had been defeated, Mr. Stark is no longer angry with me, I've got the suit back; nothing can touch me. I smile to myself and pull off my mask, about to take the suit off in anticipation of Aunt May returning home. Tonight I would continue my patrol, as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

"What the f*ck!" Aunt May screams, and my stomach drops. Absolutely no excuses coming to the front of my brain, just like every other time a child is caught red-handed by their parent.

"I-I can explain!" The words rush out of my mouth as I start to understand just how entirely screwed I am. As I'm facing May, I see a lone tear drip out of her eye. "Aunt May, I think we should sit down and talk about this." My voice not wavering, sounding strong and confident, which betrays how I'm really feeling. My mind going a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what I'm going to do. Should I tell the whole truth, should I take out the pieces she doesn't want to hear? My hand presses the spider on my chest, the suit immediately responded by essentially falling off my body. I threw it on my bed and quickly found a pair of jeans, stepped into them then found a t-shirt to pull over my head. I grabbed a still shocked May and pulled her into the living room, and sat her down on the couch beside me. A few minutes went by with complete silence, than shock turned into rage.

"Peter I swear, if you don't start talking I'm going to–" I quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear the end of that threat.

"Okay, okay! I just don't know where to start. I guess the beginning right?" I ask looking her in the eyes. She nods slowly. "Do you remember that fieldtrip we had last year? To the big company?" Another small nod, confusion showing on her face, at this seemingly irrelevant information. "Well, when we were there, I was taking notes and kinda got left by the group, I swear I tried to find my way back! I just, took the wrong door I guess and found myself in this room full of spiders, and I mean they were all over the place!" My voice quickly began picking up speed due to my nervousness. "As soon as I realized I was in the wrong room, I tried to leave but one of them landed on my hand and it bit me! I didn't realize until after that the spider was radioactive! I promise May!"

"Oh Peter, why didn't you tell me?" May sighed, "Well I know now, but I need to know the rest."

"May, it was my fault uncle Ben died, it was my fault." I hiccupped out the words; tears were running freely down my face now. Her eyes met mine once more, as she took in a sharp breath.

"What do you mean Peter? Don't say that!" At this point I couldn't control the sobbing that was escaping my chest.

"There was a robber, I had only just gotten my 'powers' and it was all so new. I let him run by! He was the one who shot uncle Ben!" If I were standing I pretty sure I would have fallen to my knees.

"Oh Peter! You couldn't have known! You didn't know. It's not your fault, don't you dare think that it is." Her voice became hard and fierce. "It just as easily my fault, I sent him out that night, if I hadn't sent him out then he wouldn't have been shot." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Aunt May! How can you think that?" Just then I realized what she was trying to say. But I still couldn't help myself, I'd let her think that I didn't blame myself, but I'll always feel the guilt. She quickly engulfed me into a vice grip of a hug.

"I love you Peter, I don't blame you. You're just a boy, this isn't your fault." She pulled away but held onto my shoulders and stared me in the eyes. "That being said, you're still in a lot of trouble for lying to me. You're going to go to your room, leave the door open and so help me God, if you climb out that window, I'm putting bars on it. I need some time to think about what you said. Do you understand?" I quickly nodded.

* * *

After lying in my bed for an ungodly amount of time, I saw May peak her head in through my doorway.

"Knock, knock." She said quietly, I smiled in response, sat up and made room for her on my twin bed. "So I've been thinking about what you've told me so far, and I think I understand what this 'Stark internship' really was, but I want to hear it from you." Well this isn't going to be fun, I thought to myself.

"Do you remember when Mr. Stark showed up to the apartment about two months ago? Well he needed some help with some Avengers stuff, and uh, I helped him?" That sounded lame to my own ears and I knew it wasn't going to satisfy aunt May. "I mean I don't want to tell you too much, I really don't want to get in trouble from Mr. Stark again. And I don't want you in any danger May." I looked up from my bedspread to see her face, expecting to see anger but instead I was met with an expression of understanding.

"I understand you don't want to put me in danger, but I need a bit more than that Peter. Not everything, just the bare minimum." She said slightly exasperated.

"Okay, well there was an . . . issue? It was between Mr. Stark and Captain America and he wanted my help to have Captain America see reason?" I tried to explain without giving too much away.

"So let me get this straight, you weren't at a Stark internship retreat, but instead you found yourself fighting Captain America and comrades in Germany?" Her look seemed to get more disapproving with each word she spoke.

"Uh, yes? But afterwards I just helped out the little guy around Queens. Helped a lady with directions, stopped a robbery or two, nothing as dangerous as that. But then there was this guy and he was using the alien tech from the avenger's battles and using it to sell to other, uh people? Anyways I tried to tell Mr. Stark and I got upset because he wasn't listening to me, or so I thought and I tried to fix it myself. Then the ferry incident happened and Mr. Stark got really angry with me and took away my suit, he told me to let it go and someone else would handle it. But I didn't listen and I tried to stop him myself, and I mean it worked, it was difficult, but I managed, even without my suit. Then the other day I went upstate with Happy, he's Mr. Starks driver, to the new Avenger's facility and he offered me a place on the team, but I turned it down because I want to be here in Queen's with you May, going to school and all the normal stuff. But I still _need_ to be the Spider-Man. Please." I was begging at this point for her to understand.

"Okay." She understood. "BUT! There are rules. First, no skipping school your spider duties can wait. Second, I need to know where you are, when you are. Third, you're to be home before 2 a.m. you need your sleep. Fourth, don't keep any more secrets from me. Fifth, you tell me when you're leaving every time you leave. Understood? If you break any of these rule Peter, I will burn this suit in the dumpster outside of the building. I don't care how much it cost."

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Happy. 'Tony wants to know when you're starting your patrol tonight.' I showed it to aunt May.

"Go, but be safe! I larb you." She grabbed me into another hug. "Remember, back by 2 a.m.!" I offered her a quick smile

"Larb you too, aunt May." As she walked out my door I quickly undressed and pulled the suit on.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." My suit spoke to me.

"Hello Karen, let's get going." Sliding my window open I quickly looked and seeing no one, I jumped out the window and swung through the buildings. All was good, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Homecoming You Were Expecting – Chapter 2

There was no feeling that could compare to the sound of the wind howling through your ears, essentially flying through the building in New York. The feeling was so hard to describe but in essence it was a feeling of freedom, something not many 15-year-old boys get to have.

I decided that I had used enough of my self-manufactured webbing for now so I quickly found a high enough building where I wouldn't be seen. I climbed to the top and perched myself on the edge of the building. The feeling of adrenaline I used to have while doing this has long since faded; this was my new normal.

"Karen, call Happy." With my mask still on I asked the AI in my suit. It rang 5 times and then went to voicemail. At least some things haven't changed. "Hey Happy, just giving my report for tonight. It's been a slow night, not much happening. I stopped someone from breaking into a car; I made sure the police showed up to get the guy. Uh, I got a ball off of a roof for this little girl, she was really happy afterwards. That's about it, so I'm on my way home now. It's Peter by the way, Parker." I threw the last part in as a joke, hoping he'd know me by now. I decided I would take my time on my way home and instead of swinging through the buildings; I would just jump from rooftop to rooftop. Roughly 8 blocks from my apartment building I heard a female voice screaming. "Karen, where is that coming from?" My senses were good, but not that good.

"Enhanced reconnaissance mode activated. The voice is coming from one block from your current location, there are 5 other heat signatures surrounding the voice. Vocal patterns place the sound of the voice to be roughly 17 years of age." Karen told me. Dropping to the ground I broke out into a quick sprint to round the corner, seeing the 5 perpetrators surrounding the girl, by the looks of their stumbling they were drunk.

"Please, don't do this!" The girl cried. The tallest man was attempting to pull up her shirt while another was holding onto her upper arms to stop her from doing anything; the girl's tears were free flowing down her face at this point.

At this point I hear Karen speak up. "Would you like me to activate instant kill mode?" I had an internal struggle, on way side they're were the worst kind of criminals but on the other side they were still people who had families, albeit their families would now have to visit them in a prison for the foreseeable future, but ultimately declined Karen's question.

Without them noticing, I climbed up the side of the building and allowed myself to get closer, trying to figure out a plan. Without any thought I quickly released a web and wrangled up one of the stragglers of the group, the rest were none the wiser about what happened to him. I then shot one web, attaching two more of the perps to each other, that when the other two noticed what was happening.

"Hey, sorry to ruin your plans, but I hate people who don't treat a lady right." And with that I quickly attach the 3 culprits and webbed them to the wall.

While this was happening Karen decides to interrupt, "Incoming call from Mr. Stark, would you like me to answer?"

"No Karen! Not right now, I'm a little busy!" I yelled back, completely exasperated, Mr. Stark has the worst timing with his calls.

"I'm afraid that was a rhetorical question, Mr. Stark has written a protocol to answer all incoming calls from him and Mr. Hogan. Answering call." Karen spoke.

"No Karen! I said n- Oh hey Mr. Stark!"

"Hey kid, just checking that you didn't want to rethink your decision about coming upstate and training here. I mean I know you like being your 'friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man' (complete with air quotes and everything) but just think about it okay? I mean think of all the fun you and vision could have, you'd be sleeping your teenage life away and he'd phase through your wall, completely ignoring all privacy common sense." While he was chatting away aimlessly, one of the perps had snuck up behind me in attempt to put me in a chock hold, well, it wasn't an attempt, more of a success. In a panic, I flailed my arms, trying my hardest to get him off. He dragged me down to the ground, while the other perp quickly jumped on top of me, throwing punches to anywhere he could.

" – Kid are you even listening to anything I'm saying? Why are you grunting; what the hell are you doing?" He looked pissed

"Sorry Mr. Stark, I'm going to have to call to back! Karen! End the call!" I struggled to get the words out due to the arm around my throat, and with that, the call ended, allowing me to focus once more at the task at hand. The perp was still throwing punches and once landed in a particularly painful spot on my rib cage, the sound that reverberated off my chest was a loud crack, and then suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Contusions detected, multiple broken ribs, would you like me to contact medical? Mr. Stark and the nearest Avenger has been notified due to the 'baby-proofing' protocol." Karen quickly told me.

"No, no medical. Please don't tell Mr. Sta-" I tried to finish but I couldn't get the words out, the burning and sharp pain in my chest was increasing with each breath I took. I tried my best to fight off the two guys, the one who was currently sitting on top of me was only adding to the pain in my chest. I managed to get my hand up enough to shoot a web in the face of the one who was sitting on top of me, essentially blinding him, and then quickly web his hands, and feet together rendering him useless. I snake my head out of the chokehold, and throw a punch to his jaw, which, thankfully, knocks him unconscious. I look over and the girl was hunched down in a corner next to a dumpster, crying.

"Hey, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I manage to gasp out, taking a break between each word. I put my back against the nearest wall, and slide down it, into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I-I think so." She stutters out, terrified. That's when I realize she's a senior at Midtown, one of Liz's friends from student council. The pain at this point was becoming too much, and my vision started to tunnel, sounds were starting to sound further and further away. From a distance I could hear a motorcycle, revving the engine, pushing the bike to its limits, then squealing tires. I was fading into unconsciousness, but before I did, I caught a glimpse of the blonde hair and blue eyes of none other than Captain Steve Rogers.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in posting, I'm taking a summer semester at my university and I had to complete a 8 page history paper and I told myself I wouldn't write until I finished my paper. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted by Saturday or Sunday at the latest. I'm thinking that this story will only have one or two more chapters until it's finished. I can definitely make this into a longer story if you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not the Homecoming You Were Expecting – Chapter 3

Flashes were all I saw after I blacked out. First it was the blonde hair and blue eyes, next was the interior of a luxurious vehicle, the halls of the upstate Avenger's complex, then bright white and blinding lights.

When I woke, the pain in my chest was still very prominent; the bright white lights had been dimmed, but still much too bright. The monitors giving off a high-pitched scream that most technology did, as well as the constant beeps of the heart monitor that was accelerating with their beats. I became aware of the soft snoring from two figures not too far from my bedside. All of a sudden I was all too aware of everything that was happening, every noise, every breath people took, the bright white lights that were glaring off the metal surfaces, I was able to hear aunt May yelling at someone in the distance, I could feel the seams of my clothes on my skin, the material of the sheets rubbing against my body. Every noise that was audible to my ears, every material that was currently covering my skin, from my clothes to the weight of the blankets, and it all became too much. My breaths starting to come faster and faster, then I couldn't control it, and then I saw nothing but still experienced everything.

Panic, pure panic was what I was experiencing, I could see nothing but could feel and hear everything, although the lights were somehow still able to pierce their way into my vision and caused pounding in my head. I felt hands on my shoulders before I even realized that the snores from beside me had ceased.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Tony that Peter is awake and panicking. Hey Peter, why don't you close your eyes and focus on my breathing okay? Try and match it. Clint, hit the lights and turn off the monitors." The calm and collected voice of Steve Rogers spoke. I wasn't even aware that my eyes were open; there was only blackness that I could see. I tried to focus on his breathing like he suggested, but couldn't quite match it, I was still too distracted by all the noise, I could hear Mr. Stark's and aunt May's running, I could hear talking from two female voices in a different room, it was completely overwhelming. I was trying to focus; I heard the door open and Mr. Stark's and May's steps until they reached the bed I was sitting on. I felt something being pulled over my head.

"Karen, initiate sensory overload protocols." Mr. Stark's quiet rang, and then everything muted. The sounds quieted, and the lighting no longer caused me any pain, sure I could still feel everything, but it allowed me to get my bearings. I finally matched my breathing to Captain Rogers, and when I did, embarrassment set in. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Karen's heads up display, but was greeted with only two very small slits in my eyesight, the robotic eyes on my mask had narrowed and none of Karen's extra systems were running. Through the two small openings in my mask, I could see May standing my the door, her hand over her chest, Mr. Stark on my left, crouching beside the bed, and in the far corner of the room was Clint Barton, and right in front of me, sitting on the bed, was my second favourite childhood icon, _Captain Freaking America_. Embarrassed was an understatement. I was one hundred percent completely and inexorably mortified. I threw my head into my hands and just groaned, how worse could this day get?

"You okay, kid?" Mr. Stark asked, the voices still very muted. "You took a lot of damage. Broke two ribs and shattered two more, those are healing pretty quickly by the looks of it. One of those broken ribs managed to puncture your lung, which lead to a pneumothorax, that wasn't so easy to fix. Honestly kid, were you trying to make your self a human shish kebab with your own lungs? 'Cause it wasn't really all that funny, especially getting that call from Karen. You're lucky that star spangled banner over here managed to get to you in enough time." Mr. Stark never usually rambled and it was slightly disconcerting to see him do so. My eyes flashed over towards May, she had tears rolling down her face.

"Aunt May-" God I hated how weak I sounded, my voice came out as a whiney kids voice, which didn't really help my case of trying to prove to tony that I wasn't really a kid. "-Come here." I spread my arms out inviting her to hug me, the pain I felt in my chest due to this action wasn't going to hold me back from comforting my aunt, whom I'm sure I had just put through hell. She rushed over to me quickly, I felt Captain Rogers' weight shift off the bed, giving May the space to slip in; her hug was fierce, yet gentle. "May, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I mutter into her hair. Cautiously thinking how odd this looks, an injured teenager lying in a hospital bed with a Spider-Man mask on, hugging their aunt. It must be a sight to see, but the others must not think anything of it because I hear Captain Rogers, and Clint leave the room.

"Peter, never do this again, please." She was begging, I could hear it in her voice.

"I- I can't do that May, I'll try not to get hurt, but I can't promise this won't happen again." Her tears were now free flowing, Mr. Stark gave me the 'are you kidding me look' but I continued anyways. "May, I need to be Spider-Man, I _am_ Spider-Man. I'm going to get hurt, I'm going to find my way into trouble, but I'm going to always try my hardest to find my way back to you."

She was struggling to accept that but her features softened, and she turned to Mr. Stark. "You're adding so many more safety features to his suit, I want access to the tracker, I need access to the camera in the suit, and every damn time I call you, you're going to answer and take every _single_ concern of mine, and his, seriously. Do you understand?" May's eyes bore into Mr. Stark's, and for a second I thought I saw a brief flash of fear in his eyes, but in a blink it vanished.

"Absolutely, anything you need. Right, Peter?" I just nodded my head furiously in response to Mr. Stark's questions.

"And training, he needs real training, not just some weekend self defense classes, I don't want this happening again."

"I think we can make that happen. In two weeks, its winter break, right Pete? So we'll have him over here at the complex and get some real training in. Until then no patrolling; doctor's orders, don't give me that face. In the meantime we'll have someone patrolling for you until you're back on your feet, don't worry your borough won't fall apart in two weeks. But for now, he needs his rest and we can discuss the rest of this later. Get some shut eye kid, we can hash out the rest later."


End file.
